In response to an RFA, the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University, in collaboration with the UNC Lineberger Cancer Center and the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center, along with the Leo Jenkins Cancer Center of East Carolina University, and in Co-sponsorship with the American Cancer Society, NC Division, National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer, Cancer Information Service of the Carolinas, North Carolina Chapter of the American Association of Retired Persons, and the Division of Adult Health, NC Department of Environment, Health and Natural Resources, are submitting this application to plan, implement and evaluate the North Carolina Breast Cancer Mini-Summit. The aims of the Mini-Summit include convening a group to discuss key issues related to breast cancer Screening and appropriate follow-up among minorities, low-income, and elderly women, increase awareness of leaders in business and public service of breast cancer screening, follow-up and treatment in women in these target groups, encourage private and public sector Organizations to take steps to increase access for older, minority and rural North Carolinians, encourage the development of worksite Screening-programs focusing on these women, evaluate the conference and promote it to attendees and other gatekeepers. The proposed conference is a one-day meeting of 150 North Carolina business, community, health and government leaders in a central location that includes on the agenda representatives of more than 21 diverse organizations. The proposed speakers are leaders in their fields, with demonstrated expertise in worksite programs and reaching minority, elderly and underserved women. The evaluation will consist of a follow-up survey three months later to assess changes in commitment to or actual delivery of breast cancer screening services at worksites and in the community. North Carolina is a particularly important site for a Mini-Summit, because over 22% of North Carolina's citizens are African-American, and more than 50% of the women in the state are employed outside the home. Finally, this application represents significant collaboration not only among the state's three designated comprehensive cancer centers but among other key Organizations as well.